parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts (Fiction Style)
Leave it alone. It's fine. Just let it go. Please. Fiction's Video Game Spoof of Kingdom Hearts Trilogy's Style's Video Game-Spoof of "Kingdom Hearts Game" it will appear on Youtube in Mar 4th 2016 Cast * Young Sora - Jared Grace (The Spiderwick Chronicles) * Teenage Sora - Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief) * Young Kairi - Kathleen Harvy (Casper) * Teenage Kairi - Annabeth (Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief) * Young Riku - Alan Abernathy (Small Soldiers) * Teenage Riku - Peter Parker "Without Glasses" (Spider-Man; 2002) * Roxas - David Durango (The Sandlot 2) * Namine - Hayley Goodfairer (The Sandlot 2) * Hayner - Saul (The Sandlot 2) * Vince - Mac (The Sandlot 2) * Olette - Penny (The Sandlot 2) * Seifer - Gary Giggles (Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams) * Rai - Carmen Cortez (Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams) * Fuu - Juni Cortez (Spy Kids) * Organization Roxas - Luke (Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief) * Aqua - Padme (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) * Terra - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) * Ventus - Bodi (Rock Dog) * King Mickey - Mickey Mouse (Disney's House of Mouse) * Pluto - Pluto (Disney's House of Mouse) * Donald Duck - Donald Duck (Disney's House of Mouse) * Goofy - Goofy (Disney's House of Mouse) * Queen Minnie - Minnie Mouse (Disney's House of Mouse) * Daisy Duck - Daisy Duck (Disney's House of Mouse) * Chip and Dale - Chip and Dale (Disney's House of Mouse) * Huey, Dewey, and Louie - Huey, Dewey, and Louie (Disney's House of Mouse) * Scrooge McDuck - Scrooge McDuck (Disney's House of Mouse) * Pete - Pete (Disney's House of Mouse) * Yen Sid - Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter series) * Leon - Young Adult Obi Wan Kenobi (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) * Cloud - Qui Gon Ginn (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) * Yuffie - Clarisse (Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters) * Tifa - Barbra/Batgirl (Batman & Robin) * Aerith - Princess Leia (Star Wars IV & VI) * Cid - Kirk (Star Trek; 2009) * Stitch - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * Dr. Jumba Jukeba - Dr. Jumba Jukeba (Lilo and Stitch) * Captain Gantu - Captain Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) * Grand Councilwoman - Grand Councilwoman (Lilo and Stitch) * Alice - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 2010) * The White Rabbit - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland; 2010) * Doorknob - Doorknob (Alice in Wonderland; 2010) * Marching Cards - Marching Cards (Alice in Wonderland; 2010) * The Queen of Hearts - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland; 2010) * Cheshire Cat - Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland; 2010) * Tarzan - Adult Tarzan (The Legend of Tarzan; 2016) * Jane Porter - Jane (The Legend of Tarzan; 2016) * Clayton - Clayton (The Legend of Tarzan; 2016) * Sabor - Sabor (The Legend of Tarzan; 2016) * Terk - Terk (The Legend of Tarzan; 2016) * Kala - Kala (The Legend of Tarzan; 2016) * Kerchak - Kerchack (The Legend of Tarzan; 2016) * Chicken Little - Chicken Little (Chicken Little) * Pinocchio - Pinocchio (The Adventures of Pinocchio) * Jiminy Cricket - Pepe (The Adventures of Pinocchio) * Geppetto - Geppetto (The Adventures of Pinocchio) * Monstro - Monstro (The Adventures of Pinocchio) * Peter Pan - Peter Pan (Peter Pan; 2003) * Tinker Bell - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan; 2003) * Wendy Darling - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan; 2003) * Slitly and Cubby - Slitly and Cubby (Peter Pen; 2003) * Captain Hook and Smee - Captain Hook and Smee (Peter Pan; 2003) * Tic Toc Croc - Tic Toc Croc (Peter Pen; 2003) * Aladdin - Aladdin * Jasmine - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Genie - Genie (Aladdin) * Carpet - Magic Carpet (Aladdin) * Abu - Abu (Aladdin) * Jafar - Jafar (Aladdin) * Iago - Iago (Aladdin) * Genie Jafar - Genie Jafar (Aladdin) * Peddler - Peddler (Aladdin) * Young Hercules - Young Hercules (Dwayne Johnson's Hercules) * Adult Hercules - Adult Hercules (Dwayne Johnson's Hercules) * Megara - Megara (Dwayne Johnson's Hercules) * Philoctetes - Philoctetes (Dwayne Johnson's Hercules) * Pegasus - Pegasus (Dwayne Johnson's Hercules) * Hades - Hades (Dwayne Johnson's Hercules) * Pain and Panic - Pain and Panic (Dwayne Johnson's Hercules) * Auron - Aragorn (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Zack - Arthur (Merlin) * Captain Jack Sparrow - Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Elizabeth Swan - Elizabeth Swan (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Will Turner - Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Captain Barboosa - Captain Barboosa (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Magic Mirror - Magic Mirror (Snow White and The Huntsman) * The Prince - Prince William (Snow White and The Huntsman) * The Queen - The Queen (Snow White and The Huntsman) * The Queen as The Hag - Elderly Queen (Snow White and The Huntsman) * Seven Dwarfs - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and The Huntsman) * Snow White - Snow White (Snow White and The Huntsman) * Anastasia - Anastasia (Cinderella; 2015) * Prince Charming - Prince Charming (Cinderella; 2015) * Cinderella - Cinderella (Cinderella; 2015) * Drizella - Drizella (Cinderella; 2015) * Fairy Godmother - Fairy Godmother (Cinderella; 2015) * Grand Duke - Grand Duke (Cinderella; 2015) * Jaq - Jaq (Cinderella) * Lucifer - Luficer (Cinderella; 2015) * Lady Tremaine - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella; 2015) * Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather - Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather (Maleficent) * Maleficent - Maleficent (Maleficent) * Diablo the Raven (Maleficent) * Dragon Maleficent - Dragon Diablo (Maleficent) * Princess Aurora - Princess Aurora (Maleficent) * Prince Phillip - Prince Phillip (Maleficent) * Mulan - Mulan (Mulan) * Captain Li Shang - Captain Li Shang (Mulan) * Mushu - Mushu (Mulan) * Ling - Ling (Mulan) * Yao - Yao (Mulan) * Chien Po - Chien Po (Mulan) * The Emperor - The Emperor (Mulan) * Shan-Yu - Shan-Yu (Mulan) * Beast - Beast (Beauty and the Beast; 2017) * Belle - Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 2017) * Prince Adam - Prince Adam (Beauty and the Beast; 2017) * Cogsworth - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast; 2017) * Lumiere - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast; 2017) * Chip - Chip (Beauty and the Beast; 2017) * Mrs. Potts - Mrs. Spotts (Beauty and the Beast; 2017) * Wardrobe - Wardrobe (Beauty and the Beast; 2017) * Merlin - Randergast (The Hobbit: 2012-2014) * Winnie the Pooh - Winnie the Pooh (All Winnie the Pooh Movies) * Tigger - Tigger (All Winnie the Pooh Movies) * Gopher - Gopher (All Winnie the Pooh Movies) * Piglet - Piglet (All Winnie the Pooh Movies) * Rabbit - Rabbit (All Winnie the Pooh Movies) * Eeyore - Eeyore (All Winnie the Pooh Movies) * Roo - Roo (All Winnie the Pooh Movies) * Kanga - Kanga (All Winnie the Pooh Movies) * Owl - Owl (All Winnie the Pooh Movies) * Jack Skellington - Jack Skellington (The Nightmares Before Christmas) * Sally - Sally (The Nightmares Before Christmas) * Dr. Finkelstein - Dr. Finkelstein (The Nightmares Before Christmas) * Santa Claus - Santa Claus (The Nightmares Before Christmas) * Reindeer - Reindeer (The Nightmares Before Christmas) * Lock, Shock, and Barrel - Lock, Shock, and Barrel (The Nightmares Before Christmas) * Zero - Zero (The Nightmares Before Christmas) * The Mayor - The Mayor (The Nightmares Before Christmas) * Oogie Boogie - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmares Before Christmas) * Young Simba - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Adult Simba - Adult Simba (The Lion King) * Nala - Adult Nala (The Lion King) * Mufasa - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Scar - Scar (The Lion King) * Rafiki - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Timon - Timon (The Lion King) * Pumbaa - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Scar's Ghost - Scar (The Lion King) * Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed - Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) * Ariel - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * King Triton - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Prince Eric - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Sebastian - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Flotsam and Jetsam - Flotsam and Jetsam (The Little Mermaid) * Flounder - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Ursula/Phantom Ursula - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Tron - Tron (Tron; 1982) * Sark - Sark (Tron; 1982) * Master Control Program - Master Control Program (Tron; 1982) * Hostile Program - Hostile Program (Tron; 1982) * Quasimodo - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Esmeralda - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Claude Frollo - Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Captain Phoebus - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Laverne, Victor, and Hugo - Laverne, Victor and Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Sam Flynn - Sam Flynn (Tron; 2010) * Kevin Flynn - Kevin Flynn (Tron; 2010) * Quorra - Quorra (Tron; 2010) * CLU - CLU (Tron; 2010) * Rinzler (Tron) - Rinzler (Tron) (Tron; 2010) * Black Guards - Black Guards (Tron; 2010) * Xigbar - Alec Trevelyan (GoldenEye) * Xaldin - Scabior (Harry Potter 7 and the Deathly Hallows) * Vexen - King Thranduil (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) * Lexaeus - Khan Noonien Singh (Star Trek Into Darkness) * Zexion - King Einon (Dragon Heart) * Saïx - Lucious Malfoy (Harry Potter 2-7) * Axel - Harry Osborn/Green Goblin (Spider-Man 3) * Demyx - Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter 6-7) * Luxord - King Miraz (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) * Marluxia - Lucius Malfoy (Harry Potter 2-7) * Larxene - Belladrix (Harry Potter 5-7) * Heartless/Nobodies/Unevers/Dream Eater - Goblins (The Spiderwick Chronicles) * Master Eraqus - Bard the Bowman (The Hobbit: 2013-2014) * Ansem/Xehanort/Xemnas - Count Duku (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) * Ansem The Wize - Gandalf (The Hobbit: 2012-2014 and The Lord of the Rings: 2001-2003) * Sephiroth - Darth Maul (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) Trivia * Percy Jackson plays the 15 year old teenage Sora (In Kingdom Hearts 2) because they have very similar eyes and the two characters are similar in personality. Gallery Movie Used: *Kingdom Hearts (2002) *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) *Kingdom Hearts III: Birth by Sleep (2010) *Kingdom Hearts IIII: Dream Drop Distance (2012) Movies/TV Shows *Star Wars Trilogy *The Spiderwick Chronicles *Casper *Small Soldiers *Spider-Man; 2002-2007 *The Sandlot 2 *Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief *Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters *Spy Kids *Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams *Batman & Robin *Lilo and Stitch Movies *Alice in Wonderland *Tarzan *The Sword in the Stone *All Winnie The Pooh Movies *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Harry Potter 5-7 *Ice Age 2-4 *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb *The Nightmers Before Christmas *The Hobbit: 2012-2014 and The Lord of the Rings: 2001-2003 *Maleficent *Cinderella *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Mickey, Donald, and Goofy The Three Muskitears *Sleeping Beauty *Aladdin *Hercules *Pirates of the Caribbean 1-4 *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas *Disney's House of Mouse *The Lion King *The Little Mermaid *GoldenEye *Dragon Hearts *Spider-Man 3 *The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian *Harry Potter 5-7 *Star Trek; 2009 *Star Trek into Darkness *Tron; 1982 *The Hunchback of Noter Dome *Tron; 2010 Poster Category:Fiction Action Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Video games Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Kingdom Hearts XD Spoofs Category:Kingdom Hearts Movie-Spoof Category:Kingdom Hears Movie-Spoof